1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for holding a tissue box. More particularly, the invention relates to a tissue box holder which can be mounted on a surface and which securely holds a tissue box without damaging or distorting the box.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For many years tissues have been provided in cardboard boxes in which the tissues are folded and interleaved so that as one tissue is removed another is pulled partially put of the box. Since these tissue boxes were first introduced, many people have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a tissue box holder. There are many reasons to provide a tissue box holder. One reason is to locate the tissue box in a relatively permanent location so that tissues are conveniently placed when needed. Another reason is to enable the location of a tissue box on a vertical surface such as a wall, or on a horizontal surface such as the underside of a desk. Another reason to provide a tissue box holder is to hold the box stationary while a tissue is pulled from it.
The prior art contains many examples of tissue box holders. Some of the prior tissue box holders are surprisingly complex and others are simply incomplete. In general, the simple tissue box holders do not work very well and the holders which do work are too complex when it comes to replacing a tissue box.